


All the colors of the wind.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [72]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, prom dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: “Do you want to dance?”Jude’s eyes slowly lifted to the boy’s face, standing with what looked like hope flashing across his own eyes. Connor was prepared for it but still, when his gaze fell to the ground and he shook his head, he still felt like shit.





	All the colors of the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: since my laptop is broken (thanks again, mom.) this piece of literature has been written completely on my phone.. so any typo or grammatical mistake I was not able to fix in the editing is due to that little issue. Be kind lol

His eyes never stopped looking for him, through the mass of people dancing in the overcrowded school gym for the whole night. Then, he found him sitting at his table, alone -as it were a surprise ,really- staring with blank eyes and trembling lip behind held between his teeth, at the couples moving to the rythym of some shitty, cheesy love song. Connor really wasn’t a huge fan of those songs, or dances really. The only reason he agreed to come to this _thing_  was to put a stop on the never ending stream of  _“you’d look so handsome in a suit, baby.” “I have to show off my handsome son in front of the yatch’s club rugged bitches.” “These are the experiences you’re going to remember for the rest of your life! You have to go.”_

So he did, because he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life wondering what it would have been like. (And also, his mother threatened to hide his precious ps4 away from him for a month if he didn’t.)

He was asked to dance, by many girls, throughout the whole night but Connor just gently declined by smiling, in a awkward kind of way, “Maybe next song.”

Except there wasn’t a next song that Connor wanted to spend dancing with those girls. His mother always called him “old fashioned.” For his age but Connor didn’t care about the popoular’s opinion. He wanted to remember it as the first dance with someone that mattered and if there wasn’t someone he was interested in dancing with, well, he would have been happy to just sit at his table knowing he didn’t waste his first dance with some random girl because, for starters, one thing his mother taught him since he was just a little kid was to respect women, always. _Never hurt them. Never lead them on, honey. Be the prince charming they’d been waiting for their whole lives._ But more importantly, Connor didn’t want to dance with a girl. He wanted to dance with a boy and, after staring creepingly at him for half of the night, Connor realized that that _someone_ was just there waiting for him to make his move. 

Or so he thought.

 

“Do you want to dance?”

  
His eyes slowly lifted to Connor’s face, standing with what looked like hope flashing across his own eyes. Connor was prepared for it but still, when his gaze fell to the ground and he shook his head, he still felt like shit.

”Oh.” 

“Don’t you worry. I’m fine by myself..”

Connor frowned, “Why should I be worried?”

”You don’t have to.. you know, come here in the rescue of the loser Jude Jacob  that has no one to dance with. I’m fine.”

He didn’t look like he was fine, Connor thought as he watched Jude Jacob’s walls starting to crumble. Jude was clearly trying to hold back tears. His dark eyes wide and sincere as he murmured, “Excuse me..” before literally running away from him, leaving Connor standing there sad and feeling slightly rejected, his heart pouding in his chest before he realized what Jude had implied.

 

“I didn’t ask you because I pitied you!”

Jude gasped, clearly not expecting Connor to chase after him outside the building.

”W-what?”

Connor was clearly out of breath. “I said-“ Jude’s eyes followed him as he took a step toward him, “That I wanted to dance with you. I just wanted to have my first dance with you.”

Jude’s eyebrow shot up, clearly doubtful by such confession, “Why?”

”Why shouldn’t I?”

”Why should you?” Jude insisted, letting out a weak, humorless laugh, “I’m Jude Jacob.” he just said, as it were enough for an explanation. 

Connor smiled soft and sweet, “And I’m Connor Stevens.”

Jude’s cheeks tinged pink as he murmured, eyes fixed on the ground, “I know who you are...”

Connor’s heart skipped beats at those words. 

He decide to be brave and took Jude’s tiny hand into his own to show you how much sincere he was. Jude bolted at the touch but he didn’t pull away from it.

“Then, Jude Jacob will you do me the honor of having my first dance with you?”

”Well, Connor Stevens if you insist.. then, of course.” Jude’s smile was so bright and wide that lit up Connor’s heart in such a new, vibrant way. 

“Then let’s go.”

They walked back inside, their eyes constantly stealing glances at their joined hands just like everyone else the moment they entered the room.  

“I really wanted to dance with someone.. I wanted to dance and be looked at the way people look at their dance partners. I wanted to feel the magic.”

”You do now?”

”I do.” Jude sighed softly, “Only because of you.”

”I do too, Jude.”

His mother was right, Connor had to admit to himself the moment he led Jude on the dance floor and wrapped his arms around his waist, Jude’s arms laced around his neck, holding him even closer; He was sure he was going to remember how perfect and right and monumental this moment felt for the rest of his days.


End file.
